causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Persons, Part 2
Missing Persons, Part 2 is the sixth chapter of Volume 2: The Connoisseur. It aired on January 21, 2011. Synopsis Mal and Natara race against the clock to find Natara's kidnapped sister! But what does Neha's disappearance have to do with Dr. Jerome Eccleston? Plot Six months ago, in Washington DC, Natara sits in District Chief William Blaire's office while he reads the report on her last assignments. Natara is visibly traumatized by what happened as he questions her decisions. Although Natara feels guilt about shooting Shawn, she affirms that it was the right thing to do. Present day, Natara stands in the warehouse, staring at the television that had shown her sister, Neha, captured, but now only shows a clock counting down from 6 hours. She is startled by a noise behind her, which turns out to be Mal. She tries to explain the situation, but the countdown on TV is replaced by static, and she recieves an anonymous phone call that tells her she was supposed to come alone. Mal finds a bomb behind the television, and the two barely make it out before the side of the warehouse is obliterated. An hour later, the fire has been put out and the rest team has arrived. Kai shows them some evidence found in the wreckage: a case with the Millbrook Mental Institute initials. Inside is a set of surgically removed fingerprints belonging to Jerome Eccleston, a former psychiatrist at Millbrook who had gone missing years ago. Mal and Natara go to Eccleston's former office to investigate, where they find tapes of his sessions with a former patient, Mickey Watkins. In the tapes, Watkins expresses his feelings of hatred and violent urges, but surprisingly Eccleston seems to encourage, not deter, these feelings. After Watkins is heard leaving, Eccleston speaks to someone else in the room. Natara speculates that the other person is the benefactor who is assisting Eccleston in turning former violent patients into serial killers. With Eccleston's fate still unknown, Mal and Natara follow their remaining lead in Watkins, who they find at the bar he frequents. They try to coax information about Eccleston out of Watkins, he turns hostile and sucker punches Mal, knocking him unconscious. Natara manages to subdue and interrogate Watkins, who reveals that he didn't know who the mysterious benefactor was, as he was always hidden during the sessions. Watkins is reluctant when asked about Eccleston, but eventually admits that he killed Eccleston and dumped the body in the sewers when he found out Eccleston was getting nervous and planned to turn in the entire operation to the police. Natara finally realizes the motivation behind Neha's kidnapping. The benefactor is searching for a protege to continue finding and creating serial killers, and has chosen Natara. She gets the location where Eccleston's body was dumped, and to ensure Neha's safety, handcuffs Mal to the bar so she can go alone. Natara goes to the sewer treatment plant, where the burned man is waiting on a speedboat. Asked if she knows why she was chosen, Natara tells him that benefactor needs someone who can profile and get in the minds of killers, and Eccleston was too weak-willed to complete his task. Smiling, the man lets Natara on board and they leave. Bonus Scene Mal drives to the sewer while relaying the events of what happened to other officers. He arrives too late, and can only watch as Natara is taken away on the boat. Category:Volume 2: The Connoisseur Category:Chapters